Technical Field
This application relates to improved molding tools for molding countertops and other structures.
Description of the Related Art
Countertops (e.g., cultured marble countertops) have traditionally been produced in fiber glass reinforced plastic (FRP) molds. For example, two or more mold plates may be mated together in a mating direction to form an internal mold space. Traditionally, FRP molds utilized a positive draft (e.g., a mold in which every molding surface of every mold component is visible when viewed parallel to the mating direction). In many cases, traditional FRP molds are incapable of utilizing negative drafts (e.g., mold drafts wherein some molding surfaces are hidden from view when viewed along the mating direction).